


Venganza

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny está cansada de su vida y cree haber encontrado la solución, ¿qué pasará cuando ve como su marido se pone por medio de su felicidad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venganza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vampisandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisandi/gifts).



> ¡Alto navegante! ¿Estás seguro de que quieres leer ESTO? Quizá deba advertirte: este es uno de esos trabajos de juventud del que no estás del todo orgulloso pero del que no te puedes desprender, a fin de cuentas todas las madres quieren a sus hijos. Aunque éstos sean feos y deformes. 
> 
> Lo escribí como regalo para Vampisandi en un Amigo Invisible de la Torre (en livejournal) hace eones. 
> 
> Bueno, en fin, quedáis advertidos.

Ginny terminó de arreglarse el pelo con parsimonia y se miró al espejo con aire crítico. Tenía el cabello, rojizo y ondulado, cayéndole por los hombros y húmedo; las cejas, ligeramente arqueadas, enmarcaban su rostro dándole un aspecto distinguido; sus ojos, redondeados y castaños, mostraban seguridad y alegría, estando acentuada por su media sonrisa maquillada. 

Estaba segura que si su madre la viese en aquellos momentos no la reconocería, sin duda ni su propio marido lo haría. Porque era, en aquellos momentos, en los que dejaba de ser la pequeña de los Weasley, Ginny, para convertirse en Gin. 

Se relamió los labios, arqueó la boca por última vez, y su disfraz volvió a cubrirla. Pasó una mano por su modelito, asegurándose de que estuviera completamente liso, para que no diese ninguna pista de su secreto. 

Comprobó que tenía todo a mano, incluida su varita, apagó las luces, cerró los ojos y se concentró. 

Con un puff , apareció en un bar que estaba a un par de manzanas de su casa, en sus baños. No le importaba tener que caminar, pero no pensaba cometer el error de transportarse hasta su propia casa, dejando un sendero de magia que su esposo pudiera seguir y descubrirla... 

No sabía exactamente por qué se preocupaba tanto por él y de que no saliese todo a la luz. A lo mejor era porque temía ponerse en el centro del mundo mágico, con ataques directos del profeta por no ser la ama de casa perfecta, a lo mejor porque no quería hacer daño a la persona con la que se había casado, para no ver la reacción de sus propios hijos, porque no quería que su familia tuviera que elegir entre ella misma y él, o para evitar decepcionarles. O, a lo mejor, tenía la idea de que podía perder su maravilloso empleo. 

Pero, sobretodo, porque sabía que él jamás se dejaría pillar y sería ella la que lo perdería todo. Él no estaría dispuesto a perder los lazos familiares de su mujercita, a perder su actual estatus social o a enemistarse de nuevo con el hombre-que-sobrevivió. Y, mucho menos, por una mujer. A lo mejor, por un trato que le beneficiara en cierto modo, sí; pero no por ella. 

Y era ese el principal motivo por el que era capaz de andar dos o tres manzanas todos los días alegando que hacer ejercicio era bueno para mantener la figura. 

Al final llegó a su casa y cruzando un jardín concienzudamente cuidado, entró en ella. 

—Ya he llegado —anunció alzando la voz. 

Y allí estaba la causa de que todo hubiese cambiado y desaparecido. El silencio. Era terriblemente doloroso llegar a casa y no encontrarte a tus retoños, el andar por el pasillo y ver sus habitaciones limpias, ordenadas, vacías. 

Y Harry, como no, trabajando. Sino lo estaba haciendo, estaría con Ron y Hermione. Siempre estaba con Ron y Hermione, como en el colegio: no había tiempo para ella. Nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia. 

Se sentía como una niñata rechazada y solitaria. Y no le gustaba, ella tenía la fuerza para brillar por sí misma, pero en cambio lo único que parecía conseguir era irse apagando poco a poco... hasta que ocurrió aquello. 

No lo había preparado, ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Creía que el papel de supermamá que había llevado hasta el momento era perfecto. Su marido la quería y la respetaba, no se metía ni en sus decisiones ni en su trabajo, dejándole quizá demasiada independencia. Sus hijos la adoraban, pero ya estaban en la edad de desdeñar de ella. 

Se estaba convirtiendo en su madre. 

Por eso, no se lo pensó. Cuando se encontró con aquella media sonrisa, socarrona, indiferente y vio una salida, se aferró a ella como pudo. 

Entró en su cuarto y se cambió de ropa por una más cómoda, para después bajar a la cocina y prepararse el almuerzo. Incluso, una vez terminado su comida, Harry no había vuelto, ¡y eso que ese día volvían los niños! 

Había veces que Ginny se planteaba si era ella la que tenía un amante, o era su marido, ¡casi ninguna de sus salidas estaba justificada! Y, cada vez que aquel pensamiento la asaltaba, se obligaba a suprimirlo, haciendo un movimiento brusco de cabeza. 

Y solía funcionar. 

Era ella la malvada, la cruel, la mentirosa. No Harry, no era posible... él... siempre había sido demasiado bueno... 

Con un suspiro se levantó y llevó su plato al fregadero, para lavarlo. Con un par de golpes de varita, el estropajo tomó vida y realizó la tarea casi sin ayuda. Después, se fue a su despacho. 

O, lo que ella llamaba despacho: un cuartucho remodelado con una mesita y una máquina de escribir, con una bombilla que mal colgaba del techo. Las paredes, tapizadas, comenzaban a tomar un color amarillento, la cenefa que habían tenido en el pasado, era tan sólo un borrón y el suelo tenía una capa de polvo que no habría podido ni quitar su propia madre. 

Pero, a pesar de todo, Ginny le encontraba algo especial. La oscuridad la había ayudado a aislarse del ruido que producían tres alborotadores niños pequeños, y, cada vez que se sentía demasiado cansada o encerrada, levantaba la vista. Había colgado, casi a la altura de sus ojos, un pequeño cuadro dónde se veía un paisaje luminoso, casi idílico. 

Era casi como el armario en el que se escondía cuando se enfadaba en la niñez. Le gustaba aquel armario porque la ayudaba a abstraerse, igual que su despacho. 

Pero, contrariamente, ese día no se sintió a gusto; le costaba concentrarse y sentía que los comentarios que escribía perdían fuerza a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Se sentía sucia, oscura, maligna. Y llevaba pasando ya bastante tiempo. Comenzó con el segundo encuentro, ya hacía tres meses. 

Ginny temía las represarías de su jefe, que parecían no llegar. Pero, a causa de eso, había decidido abandonar su pequeño refugio. Cogió un pergamino largo, una pluma y un tintero de uno de los cajones de la mesita. Salió, bajó las escaleras y se apalancó en el salón. 

Encendió un enorme televisor, que Harry se había empeñado en comprar un par de años atrás, y rebuscó entre todas las cadenas hasta encontrar un programa de deportes. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y, haciendo malabares, comenzó a copiar ideas y expresiones que luego adaptaría al Quidditch. 

Un rato después, sintió un ruido en la cocina. No le prestó atención, seguramente sería Harry, que por fin había decidido aparecer por casa. Suspiró, volvió a mojar la estilográfica e ignoró olímpicamente a su marido. 

Percibió como se movía por la casa, como salía de la cocina, dejaba la chaqueta en el recibidor, y entraba en el salón. Cómo se colocaba detrás del sillón que ella misma ocupaba, se inclinaba y le besaba la mejilla. De cómo su aliento olía ligeramente a alcohol y su cuello al perfume que le había regalado Hermione por Navidad. 

Arrugó el ceño, pero continuó con su trabajo. No dio ninguna muestra de reconocimiento. 

Harry no se extrañó, volvió a la cocina, con pasos tranquilos, y regresó al rato, dejándose caer junto a ella, con una cerveza en la mano. 

—¿Qué tal el día? 

Ginny suspiró, bajó el pergamino. Deseaba gritarle que, seguramente, mejor que el suyo. Que se había tirado a un viejo compañero de clase durante varias horas, que después había comido su plato favorito y, además, que estaba adelantando trabajo. 

También quería reprocharle el que apareciera a aquellas horas –Ginny miró el reloj y comprobó que eran más de las cuatro de la tarde-, que no hubiera venido a comer y que no la avisara. Que estaba harta de ser siempre su segundo plato y que lo único que quería era que la dejara en paz. 

Pero, en cambio, esbozó media sonrisa: —Bien. 

No le preguntó por el suyo, no le interesaba. No quería oírlo, no quería escuchar sus excusas o sus explicaciones. No quería tener que sentirse culpable al oír su historia completamente perfecta. No. 

—¿Vas a querer venir al andén a buscarlos? —parecía una pregunta que exigía una respuesta negativa, pero Ginny no se la dio. 

Necesitaba, de cierta forma, aquel momento. Era entonces cuando se sentía más necesitada, más querida: Lily se solía colgar de su cuello, parloteando con alegría de todo el curso; mientras, Albus ponía una y mil excusas para que accediera a dejarle irse unos días con su mejor amigo; en cuanto a James, el chico solía llevar a alguien para presumir de ella. 

—Claro —levantó la vista del pergamino, dirigiendo una alegre mirada a su marido, éste sonrío y agitó la cabeza de forma afirmativa—. Me voy a preparar. 

Harry asintió, a la vez que se adueñaba del mando y se recostaba de forma perezosa. Ginny lo miró una última vez antes de salir de la habitación. 

Una hora después, ambos se encontraban esperando pacientemente el tren, que llegó haciendo un fuerte ruido, silbante, y llenándolo todo de un humo blanquecino durante unos instantes. 

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ansiosa cuando las puertas se abrieron, ni ponerse de puntillas cuando los primeros niños bajaban. Se sentía como en el primer año de su hermano Ron: queriendo dejar de estar sola. 

Se cansó antes de que sus hijos salieran, volviendo a su posición principal. Poco después, Harry se movió a su alrededor y saludó con tranquilidad. 

No hizo falta que se girase para descubrir a quién llamaba su marido. Si no fueran su propia familia los odiaría con todas sus fuerzas. Ron llegó a su lado riendo levemente, junto con Hermione, que lucía algo más seria. 

Se cogían de las manos; Ginny se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que ella y Harry lo habían hecho. Le encantaba sentir su mano rodeando la suya, de forma cariñosa y protectiva. 

¿Cuándo habría sido? 

Con un suspiro les devolvió el saludo, sin despegar los ojos del tren. Entre la multitud vio un par de cabezas castañas que corrían hacia ellos, libres de equipaje. Pronto, los dos hijos de Ron y Hermione estaban junto a ellos, hablando con alegría. Aún iban vestidos con el uniforme, orgullosos de sus casas. Sonrientes, impacientes. 

Un instante después también estaba allí James, con una joven a su lado. Les dejó una maleta, y se excusó. Ginny sonrió, le dio un beso y lo dejó marchar. 

—Es una chica muy guapa —comentó Hermione, mirándola entre la multitud. 

Ignoró el comentario, y buscó entre la gente a sus otros dos hijos. Lily se acercaba a ellos, vestida de calle y sonriente. Llevaba colgada a los hombros una mochila. 

—Deberes de Navidad —explicó alegremente, mientras se abrazaba a su madre—. Al parecer este año tenemos pocos —bromeó. 

—¿Pesa mucho? ¿Quieres que te la lleve? 

—No, no hace falta —la niña sonrió y saludó a sus tíos dándoles un beso a cada uno. 

Harry se volvió a mover a su lado y ella giró la cabeza bruscamente, buscando una explicación. 

—Voy a buscar las cosas de Albus —le indicó, haciendo un gesto evasivo con las manos hacia un punto difuso. 

Ginny no le respondió y se concentró en lo que le decía su hija; se parecía mucho a ella misma. Tenían algunos gestos idénticos, como el de apartarse el pelo de la cara, como si en el fondo le molestara el simple hecho de tenerlo. Sonrió con orgullo. 

En cuanto terminó de contar la historia, Hugo volvió a empezar desde el principio, añadiendo cosas o detalles y Ginny se desesperó. En cierto modo, el pequeño, le recordaba a la pedantería de su hermano Percy. Suponía que sería la tontería de los 11 años, el conocimiento de un nuevo mundo y el deseo de expresarlo. 

Suspiró y apartó la mirada. Sin poder evitarlo, voló hasta él. Y, ya no la quiso apartar. Nunca más. 

Estaba muy guapo, aunque en realidad siempre lo estaba. El cabello rubio lo tenía un poco largo y le caía sobre los ojos, recordando a un velo espectral. Vestía de negro riguroso, como casi siempre, pero su oscuridad era adornada por un traje de gran calidad y de diseño moderno. En la distancia, la figura esbelta de Draco Malfoy se distinguía perfectamente. 

Sonrió tontamente y deseó que girara la cabeza, hacia ella. Que la mirase como ella lo hacía e, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, sonriera como ella le sonreía a él. 

Se apartó ligeramente el pelo de la cara, con cuidado, como si fuera un tesoro, un gesto sensual, hasta colocarlo detrás de la oreja. Sintió una mirada taladradora y un pequeño bufido por detrás, seguramente de Ron, pero no le hizo caso. 

No era el momento de atenderle. 

Estuvo a punto de ponerse a andar hacia él, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba hablando con alguien. No era su mujercita perfecta , no. Era su marido, Harry, con quién estaba. 

Sintió que el estómago se le hacía un nudo y miró inquisitivamente, ¿le estaría contando qué...? ¿Es que acaso ya se cansó de ella? ¡Tan pronto! 

Tenía ganas de llorar, se mordió el labio con impotencia y suspiró. Observó más atentamente, y vio un gesto casi amigable. Albus, su hijo mediano, y Scorpius, el heredero Malfoy, estaba casi entre ellos, hablando con tranquilidad. Era imposible que estuviera tratando aquel tema. 

Se fijó de forma más atenta. Definitivamente, el tema era agradable para ambos; ¿desde cuándo se llevaban tan bien...? Se mordió el labio. Nunca, jamás. Siempre que había conversación entre ellos acababa entre insultos y golpes. 

Deseó más que nunca acercarse y hablar, de forma casual. Saber qué trataban, qué ocurría. 

Y, entonces, Harry lo hizo. En un primer momento, Ginny pensó que lo había hecho dentro de su siempre simple confianza. Un gesto amistoso que había hecho con tanta gente: una mano colocada en el brazo. No tenía nada, de hecho, pero algo no encajaba: al propio Draco no le había hecho gracia aquel tipo de gestos de desconocidos, ¡ni dentro de los propios amigos! 

Y... había algo, algo más, más profundo. Arrugó el ceño. ¿Qué era? Un gesto, una sonrisa amistosa, ¿una risa? Era extraño. 

Se mordió el labio y buscó algún indicio, ¿era acaso una estrategia para distraer a Harry? 

No, imposible. Harry no sospechaba nada y Draco no se haría el simpático si no fuera a conseguir nada a cambio. 

Suspiró y pasó la vista a su hija pequeña. La chica ponía cara de resignación, mientras Hugo continuaba hablando. Rose se reía, aunque miraba con disimulo a un punto lejano. 

Ginny no pudo evitarlo y la siguió con la mirada. No pudo evitar sonreír, parecía que había sido ayer cuando su niño había llegado corriendo y burlándose de sus primos por encontrárselos besándose ; ahora era él quién se besaba y el que se molestaría si alguien les pillaba haciéndolo. 

Prácticamente, aquella visión le hizo desechar sus dudas respecto a Harry, a Draco, al mundo. Casi sobre sí misma. Definitivamente, Hermione tenía razón, era una chica guapa. 

Pero, como si alguien hubiese alertado sobre su tranquilidad, Ron abrió la boca para preguntar: —¿Qué hace Harry hablando con Malfoy? 

Ginny sintió que se atragantaba. Giró con brusquedad la cabeza, haciéndose daño en el cuello, y una idea se formuló en su mente. 

Y lo vio, como si estuviese completamente claro. Con un fuerte dolor, oscuro, clavado en su corazón. Rápido, fuerte, como una saeta. 

Y la odió. 

Y lo odió. 

Se mordió el labio inferior y se abrazó a sí misma, con impotencia. Lo único que quería hacer era atravesar a toda aquella gente y gritar, gritar como si todo su mundo se desmoronase con ella. 

¿Cómo describir el vacío en el que se encontraba, si no? Necesitaba desahogarse, mostrarlo. Mostrárselo, ella también quería hacerle daño. Desgarrarle de dolor. 

Aún así, una pequeña parte de su subconsciente se reveló contra aquella idea. Era imposible, él la quería, sí, sí. Él no haría eso , no la destruiría de aquella manera... ¡existían tantas otras! 

Pero estaban los hechos, momentos a los que jamás había prestado atención pero que ahora se revelaban. Siempre pendientes el uno del otro, siempre intentando destacar, ¿quién no era capaz de delinear las chispas que les salían de los ojos cada vez que se miraban? ¿No había nadie dispuesto a afirmar que entre ellos dos podría haber habido algo? 

... 

Siempre estuvo obsesionado con Malfoy; ¿al final lo había conseguido? 

Se volteó con brusquedad. No, ya no quería verlo más. No, no y no. 

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione se despedían, de que su hermano echaba una última mirada de desprecio a Draco, ni de que James regresó. Tampoco cuando ambos se pusieron a pelear y casi siguió en su oscuro mundo cuando llegó Harry, seguido de su hijo mediano y el mejor amigo de éste, Scorpius. 

Con un paso monótono, autómata, Ginny se vio regresando a casa. 

~X~ 

Cada vez lo tenía más claro. Era imposible que fuera de otro modo, y el agarre molesto de su corazón le daba la razón. Una pequeña parte de su cabeza seguía negando los hechos, incrédula, pero a ella ya no le importaba. 

Lo peor es que tenía la necesidad de ponerle fin, no podía seguir así. Había pasado las vacaciones de Navidad como una sombra de sí misma, sin atender a nada ni a nadie. No se dio cuenta de que aquel año Albus había decidido ir con ellos a casa, junto a su amigo Scorpius, y tampoco de que a la mitad de Navidad ambos habían ido a la mansión Malfoy. 

Ni de que sus otros dos hijos iban y venían, mostrándose casi indiferentes a su dolor. Porque sabía que lo captaban, que lo notaban. A lo mejor, pensaban que estaba decepcionada. O aterrorizada por algo. 

El día que regresaron a la escuela, Ginny ni se despidió de ellos. Se quedó en la cama, despierta, tendida sobre el colchón. Harry, antes de salir, la miró lentamente, como preguntándose si debía hacer algo. Pero no lo hizo, salió con cierta melancolía, preocupado por ella. 

Pero a Ginny no le importó, siguió recostada, con la mejilla fuertemente apretada contra la almohadilla y esperando. 

En ese momento, sin apenas moverse más que lo necesario para respirar, se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así. No era más que un cuerpo muerto, con un alma doliente encerrada en ella. 

Y tomó una decisión. Acabaría con el asunto, lo exterminaría de raíz. 

Con una fuerte aspiración, se levantó lentamente. Se arrastró fuera de su dormitorio y entró en el baño. Se lavó la cara. 

Su rostro, completamente chorreante, comenzaba a apagarse. Se daba cuenta que ya, por no ser, no era ni Ginny ni Gin. En ese momento, podría ser Ginevra. Pero no más. Le deprimía verse con esa cara, el cabello enredado y sin peinar. 

No era feliz. 

Se secó la cara y arrugó el ceño, sin apartar la vista de su reflejo. ¿Cómo podría librarse de todo el problema? Comenzó a echarle vueltas, no encontraba ninguna idea que la acabara de satisfacer. ¿Acusarlos al Corazón de Bruja? No, esa no era solución, porque, ¿qué lograría con todo aquello? No, ella deseaba arreglarlo , para sí misma. Su venganza sólo sería una consecuencia de su felicidad. Y para conseguirla, lo necesitaba a él. 

No, tenía que haber otro medio. Otro en el que se diera cuenta que, su propiedad no se tocaba. Algo, a su vez, más cruel. Algo que doliera más. 

Y que la alegrara a ella. 

Una pequeña sonrisita se atisbó en sus labios. Tenía una idea. 

~X~ 

Harry se despidió de sus amigos. Estaba preocupado por su mujer, últimamente no estaba muy bien de salud. Estaba pasando por una época de depresión, no escuchaba a nadie y muchas veces ni se levantaba de la cama. Sus hijos estaban algo inquietos, también. 

Comenzaba a pasar más tiempo en casa, aunque estaba seguro de que no se daba ni cuenta. Estaba horas arreglando la casa, apenas sabía hacer magia doméstica, por lo que le tocaba hacerlo a mano, como cuando estaba con los Dursley. 

Pero, sobretodo, le preocupaba. Porque antes era una mujer llena de alegría y energía, con una sonrisa conciliadora. Pero, poco a poco, había ido decayendo, hasta convertirse en no más que su propia sombra. 

¿Estaría enferma? 

Negó con la cabeza. Apostaría el cuello a que toda la desmejora de su mujer se debía a que se había dejado mucho. Si comiese un poco más y saliera de vez en cuando... Pero no se había atrevido a proponérselo. 

Se apareció en la entrada y, lentamente, comenzó a subir las escaleras. Le pesaba el cuerpo, se sentía cansado y desesperado. Sólo quería dormir. 

El ruido de sus pasos resonaba contra su cabeza, como si hubiera algo que no funcionara bien. Con cada repiqueteo de sus zapatos, se iba desabrochando la chupa que llevaba. 

Atravesó el pasillo. Había luz al fondo, en su cuarto. ¿Ginny estaba despierta? Generalmente a esas horas ya había hundido la cabeza hasta el fondo de su almohada, con un sueño intranquilo y profundo. 

Un ruido. Había ruido en la habitación. El corazón se le aceleró y casi sonrió. Estaba despierta, ¿estaría de mejor humor? Aceleró sus pasos, y casi voló el tramo que le quedaba hasta su cuarto, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad. 

Se paró con brusquedad, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, como diciendo un "O". A su mirada confusa le respondía una fría y calculadora. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se le adelantó: —Potter. 

Parecía sorprendido, pero sólo ligeramente. Después, miró a su alrededor y sonrió con sorna. 

—¿Qué... qué haces aquí? —al fin dejó escapar. 

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo —giró ligeramente la cabeza, escrutándolo con la mirada. 

—Esta es mi casa —replicó Harry, agarrando con fuerza la varita. 

— Lo sé —replicó con tranquilidad. 

Lo estaba desafiando, pero, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿En su cuarto? ¿Y Ginny? 

Notó como miraba por encima de su espalda y que formulaba una respuesta muda. Casi no tuvo la necesidad de girarse para saber quién era. Ligeramente, miró por encima de su hombro. 

—¡ Bombarda !- la voz de su mujer lo sorprendió, pero sólo en su consciente. Mientras salía despedido y chocaba contra una de las paredes, su subconsciente le gritaba que había indicios desde que había llegado a la casa—. Hola, querido, no te esperaba tan pronto. 

Su voz sonaba algo más oscura que normalmente, con un sonido grave y cansado. Desde su posición invertida, vio su cabello largo, abultado, alrededor de su cabeza, vestida con lencería fina. Llevaba la varita fuertemente asida, daba la impresión de ser más grande, más poderosa. Diferente. 

Y, a pesar de todo, vulnerable. Más delgada, pálida y encorvada. Con los hombros echados hacia delante. 

Intentó incorporarse, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda que le obligó a permanecer tendido. Sentía un olor a quemado y esperó que no fuera muy grave. 

Él se acercó a ella, dando pasos largos, la agarró por el codo y le susurró unas palabras casi violentas al oído. Ginny se desasió de él, lo apartó casi con molestia y le replicó en voz baja. 

Él parecía algo violento, lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, como si no se lo pudiera creer. Caminó por detrás de Ginny, mientras que ella lo veía con ojos calculadores. 

Harry abrió la boca: —¿Qué... qué demonios t...? 

—Cállate —su voz sonó venenosa, se acercó a él y se agachó-. No me provoques. Necesito... necesito esto. En el fondo, si hubieses sido un chico bueno, nada de esto habría pasado... 

—¡Gin! —exclamó con horror él, desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ella le reprendió con la mirada. 

—Quiero estar bien, pero tú no me lo permites, ¿sabes? Me estás haciendo daño y yo... yo quiero curarme, ¿sabes? Lo más importante es sobrevivir. 

Harry vocalizó su nombre, con incredibilidad, ¿estaba insinuando qué...? Pasó su vista al hombre, y él se la devolvió, casi con impasibilidad. El cabello rubio le caía sobre los ojos, y tenía una camiseta medio desabrochada. 

Ginny se acercó a él y le susurró unas palabras. Él asintió, parecía aceptarlo. Harry tragó saliva, inquieto. Alargó la mano hacia su chaqueta, buscando su varita, si algo tenía claro es que no iba a morir allí. 

Ginny se dio cuenta y, rápidamente, reaccionó: 

—¡ Accio varita! ¡ Petrificus totallus ! —recibió la vara al vuelo y sonrió con sorna—. Na, na, na. No vas a hacer nada, ¿de acuerdo? Te vas a quedar ahí hasta que yo diga. 

Harry respiró con profundidad, incrédulo, ¿qué clase de auror era que armado no era capaz de aguantar un ataque sorpresa? 

Ginny... 

Apenas podía creérselo, si hubiese podido habría gritado o la increparía, furioso. 

Ella se acercó a Draco, mirándole fijamente. De manera lenta, le agarró la cabeza y, aún sin apartar los ojos, le besó. Él levantó un momento la mirada, excusándose, antes de devolverle el gesto. 

Ella se rió y dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta: —Ya te he dicho que luego le borraré la memoria, vamos, no te preocupes... —Harry la miró fijamente, había algo en ella en ese momento que no le gustaba. 

—Claro —parecía haberse ofendido y, como para defenderse, la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí de forma posesiva. 

Harry gruñó, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba en aquellos momentos a Malfoy, completamente paralizado y con una sola idea en su cabeza: Draco Malfoy, su rival del colegio, besándose con su mujer, traicionándolo. No acababa de saber cómo describirlo, mientras que ellos se tumbaban en su cama, era mil veces peor que cuando Ron no había creído en él en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Mil veces peor que cuando había descubierto que Ginny salía de verdad con Dean Thomas. 

Porque, aquella vez, se lo estaba haciendo a él. Se sentía impotente, tirado en el suelo, atacado por la espalda, sin haberse resistido (¡y eso que era auror!) y siendo obligado a verlo todo. 

Ver como su mujer se inclinaba encima del otro, como le besaba con la boca abierta, mordisqueándole los labios, acercándose y alejándose, lentamente y provocando pequeños suspiros. Como aquel rubio bravucón la manoseaba, pasando sus manos por sus caderas y su espalda, ejerciendo cierta presión para juguetear. 

—No le mires a él —Harry hubiese dado un respingo si hubiese podido, creyendo que se lo decía a él, pero Ginny obligó a su amante a girar la cabeza hacia ella—. Es a mí a quien tienes que prestar atención ahora. 

No volvió a girar la cabeza, ni ella a permitírselo, pues le sujetaba la cara con sus manos incluso cuando apenas podía controlar sus gemidos, que se alzaban por toda la habitación. 

Harry se sentía realmente violento, enfadado con ellos por la traición, por la vergüenza que le estaban haciendo pasar, pero a su vez, consigo mismo pues no podía dejar de encontrar excitante todo aquello, como si fuera parte de una de sus más macabras fantasías. Y su mujer no dejaba de jadear, de moverse, y lo odiaba. La espalda casi le había dejado de doler, estaba demasiado distraído. 

Maldición . 

Pronto perdió la cuenta del tiempo. Toda su furia comenzaba a decaer, a desaparecer. Podía oír aún los gemidos de Ginny y los susurros de Draco: Potter . Y, cuando éstos se apagaron y sólo quedaron respiraciones entrecortadas, también las oyó. Notó como se tranquilizaban y lentamente se acompasaban. Incluso sintió como Ginny se levantaba y se acercaba a él, sonriente; como si hubiera ganado un gran trofeo. 

—Lo siento —aunque lo decía, Harry estaba seguro de que no lo sentía. En sus ojos, su expresión, su mujer había desaparecido. Allí sólo había una tercera, muy parecida a ella, pero no la misma—. Te aseguro que no dolerá. 

Se dio media vuelta para recuperar su varita y se la colocó casi cariñosamente en la sien. 

... 

—¡ Avada Kedavra ! 

_Fin._


End file.
